New Life, New Family
by BlackNights24
Summary: Rin and his friends are taken in by Tsunayoshi and his own family/friends. Can they change the views of the teenagers for the better. Or will hidden secrets just tear them apart? Sequel to New Beginning.


"Welcome to Vongola Mansion," a violet haired woman smiled shyly at the group of thirteen. Tsuna smiled back at her while Mukuro wrapped his arms around her waist, glaring at the teens. "These are some new recruits. This is my other mist guardian, Dokuro Chrome. Chrome, can you go and get the rest of my guardians. We need to have an emergency meeting," Chrome nodded and left on her task. Mukuro followed after her.

Tsuna turned back to the ex-True Cross students and smiled. "This is where you will live and train for the time being. When we feel you can come to our HQ, then we shall leave," he said. Bon scowled, not understanding why they don't go to the HQ now.

"The HQ is in Italy and Tsuna doesn't want you all to be homesick," Takeshi said low enough for the teens to hear and not anyone else. "Now then. We need to go to the meeting room," Tsuna walked off.

Hayato and Takeshi followed, making the teens follow as well. Rin and the rest of the teens were still in amazement at the mansion in front of them. It towered over them, three stories tall. Shiemi spotted some flowers off to the side and grew ecstatic at the idea they had a garden. Few maids and butlers were seen. All in total they have seen, were two, minus the two chauffeurs.

The mansion was a soft cream color, gold lining the windows and dark oak wood door. It oozed out comfort and joy. The teens couldn't help but relax while they walked into the building. The inside was also beautiful.

The floors were light brown color and wood. A rug went down from one side of the hall to the other, a soft blue color. The walls were a light beige color, the same soft red color, framing the doorways. The stairs leading up, and surprisingly down, were stark white, gray pots filled with red roses by the stairs. Pictures framed the walls, all of them from people most likely close to the fluffy haired brunette, judging by how laid back and happy they look in the photos.

And this was only the first floor. Yukio analyzed the room to show any possible enemy. The closest thing he got to an enemy was the scowling raven who disappeared the moment he got out of the car, mumbling about paperwork.

Shima and Rin both were just chatting on the way there, pointing at things and just having a good time. Izumo looked nervous, but her own scowl was still perfectly on her face. Bon was also scanning the room, but for what, Yukio couldn't tell. Miwa was nervous as he looked around the room in awe at his surroundings. Shiemi was also looking around amazed, but she wasn't nervous at all.

Tsuna stopped in front of a door just at the end of the hall, still on the first floor. "We only do meetings down here, and other things relating to our business so that no one, besides our closest friends and family, can visit and not feel threatened," Tsuna explained before pushing open the door. Chrome and Mukuro were already there, along with two new faces.

One was a tall white haired man who was yelling at Mukuro. His fists were bandaged and he wore a white t-shirt and black shorts. His eyes were dark gray and his face had sharp features. Sitting in a chair, far away from the arguing men, was a teen, possibly younger than the teens in Rin's group. He had black hair, that almost covered his green eyes. Under his left eye was a small mark and he wore cow print clothing, showing off some of chest, with black pants. He looked bored as he sucked on a sucker, reminded the teens of the Demon King of Earth, Amaimon.

The green eyed boy was the first to notice the group and immediately attached himself onto Tsuna. "Tsuna-nii! You baka!" he yelled, as he dug his face into the man's stomach. The teens were shocked as they watched the teen look ready to cry.

Tsuna patted the black hair as he also rubbed circles into his back. "Sorry, Lambo. But it was important," he whispered into the cow clad teen. Lambo just hugged the brunette tighter. Tsuna sighed as all the attention was on him. "Everyone have a seat. Lambo, you can sit with me," Lambo nodded as Tsuna took his spot at the head of the table, Lambo sitting in his lap.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around the smiling teen, before everyone took their seats. The teens still stood awkwardly by the door, not understanding what to do.

"Rin, you can sit at the other end of the table. Yukio and Shiemi, you sit beside him. Izumo and Renzou sit beside Shiemi while Ryuji and Miwa sit beside Yukio," Tsuna said, the teens doing as they were told, so to hurry up the process.

When everyone was seated, everyone's eyes were on him. The only person left standing was the scowling man, Kyoya,who sat by the window. "Who are they?" the white haired man asked loudly, as he pointed towards the teens. "The one at the end of the table is Okumura Rin, half-human who is also the son of Satan," Rin felt his eyes narrow, and a brow raise as Tsuna said half-human instead of half-demon.

"Interesting. Can you fight well?" Mukuro smirked as he leaned against the table to look towards the blue eyed teen. Rin growled as he brought his sword close to his body. "You will not fight him. It is bad enough that they were going to kill him. I mean, who does that. He is just a teenager and it isn't like he can control who his parents are. They shouldn't of abused the funds we give them. They are lucky we will still fund them, but they need permission to use said-," "You are ranting again," the fedora wearing man, Reborn, said. Tsuna blushed bright scarlet as he coughed into his hand.

Shima and Rin were chuckling while Izumo, Bon, and Yukio glared at the two. Takeshi didn't try to hide his laughter as he was clutching his stomach, along with Lambo and the white haired man.

"As I was saying," Tsuna said loudly, his blush still there as he glared at his guardians. "The one with glasses is Yukio, his twin brother, but he didn't get the demon blood and therefore is human," Tsuna said. Yukio stiffened. How did this man know so much when he isn't an exorcist? Tsuna just smiled at him.

"Reborn. You will be training Rin. As will Takeshi since he uses a sword to fight. Yukio and Ryuji will be taught to handle a gun by Hayato. Shiemi-chan will be taught by you, Nii-san," the teens stared at the white haired man with wide eyes. They looked nothing alike at all! How did that work? Then again, Lambo didn't look like Tsuna and called him big brother.

"Oops," Tsuna suddenly said as he chuckled nervously. "Gomen. This is Sasagawa Ryohei, my sun guardian and doctor. He works with our actual doctor, but since he only likes working with women, Nii-san helps out," he said. Shiemi glanced shyly at the man. He just smiled at her and did a peace sign towards her.

"Chrome, you will teach Renzou," Shima smiled as he looked towards his teacher. She just nodded, causing Mukuro to frown as he glared at the pinkette. "Mukuro, you can supervise, but can not help," It was Shima's turn to frown while Mukuro smirked.

"Miwa. What do you fight with?" Tsuna actually didn't know and he could feel the look his ex-tutor was giving him. Tsuna could already feel the pain of running around, dodging bullets, and fighting both Mukuro and Kyoya, before having to do paperwork for hours before he would be set free. Miwa nervously shifted in his seat. "I don't really fight. I am more like a supporter," he said quietly, reminded the brunette of Chrome a little.

Tsuna smiled towards him as he glanced towards the door. "I will train you then. I will teach you some techniques that should come in handy. And if you still want, Hayato can help you study up so you know exactly what to do during some...hypothetical situations," he smiled towards the small bald boy. He just froze for a moment before nodding.

"All of you have a choice to see if someone will train you, but beware. Some, like Reborn, won't say yes. The only reason he is helping train Rin is because I asked," Reborn scoffed as he glared at his student. "Like hell you asked," he muttered.

"Just don't break him. He needs to be able to walk in the morning. If you really want to do some of the more dangerous training sessions, at least warn me," Rin felt himself pale as he glanced at the smirking fedora wearing man. "I shall hold you to that," Tsuna and Rin both shivered as they gave him a look of slight fear.

Rin didn't know why he felt like this, but he knew he wouldn't be able to make a dent on the man, even going full out.

"Any questions?" Tsuna asked, arms crossed and resting on the table. Shiemi raised her hand hesitantly. Tsuna smiled towards her, encouraging her on. "I feel awful. I feel like I'm mooching off of you," she said, looking down at the table. Tsuna chuckled as most of the teens nodded in agreement.

"You will be going on missions that I assign, but you will be with at least one guardian. When I think you are ready, you can go on missions without my guardians and slowly will you work up to the point where you can go alone," Tsuna explained. Rin looked slightly irritated, but nodded. "You will also be way to busy doing the training to even think about working, but you can help with the garden. I do believe you like that," this shocked the teens as they don't know anything about this man and he seemed to know a lot.

Takeshi laughed. "You seem like a stalker," he continued to laugh even after Hayato glared at him murderously. Tsuna stared at the man before turning a light pink. "Do I really come off like that?" he asked. The room remained silent beside the laughter of both Takeshi and Lambo. "Well it is weird that you know a lot about us and we know nothing about you," Shima rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Tsuna remained silent before he also started to laugh. "I am terribly sorry. It basically comes with the job. I need to know everything about a person before I let them into Vongola. I do not need traitors or spied walking freely and damaging things," he explained. Yukio still felt nervous.

Job or not, he was too good at it for it to be that. He had to be a part of something.

Of course, Yukio didn't voice this.

"Hayato. Will you show them to their rooms, please," the silver haired man just smiled at him. "Of course, tenth," he said before glaring at the group of teens. "Hurry up," he growled before standing and walking towards the door. Bon and Rin growled at him.

"Before you go," Reborn suddenly interrupted, causing everyone to freeze and look towards him. "You will arrive in the dining room no later than six. Anyone later will have their training regime tripled. Breakfast is served at seven and if you miss it, then tough shit," Tsuna paled at the tripled, completely ignoring everything else his ex-tutor said. The other teens just stared at him with shocked expressions.

"You may leave," Reborn said, noting that Tsuna wouldn't. He smirked down at the man, clearly intent on tortu-...training him later for that slip. Hayato glared at the immobile teens before sighing.

"Hurry up," Hayato repeated, leaving the room. He was quickly followed by the group of teens. He silently watched them from the corner of his eye. Ryuji and Rin were arguing, Yukio and Izumo were trying to stop them, Shiemi and Miwa were just talking to each other and ignoring the others, and Shima was egging on Rin and Bon. They really did seem like the guardians.

A fond smile wormed itself onto Hayato's face but he would die before the teens saw it. They quickly went up to the second floor and down a hallway, just to enter a door with another hallway. Finally after walking down the long corridor and into another set of doors, was a small lounge area with seven doors. "This is where you all will stay. Pick a room and on the first floor, the second door on the right and then make left and that is the dining area," Hayato said monotone, bored. He then left the room, not bothering to see if they got that.

"Well. I have no idea where the dining area is," Shima said with a shrug of his shoulders. Rin had an understanding look on his face as he as well shrugged his shoulders. "I will show you the way. We have two hours before we are needed in for dinner," Yukio said as he looked at the clock that hung above a large painting of a lake.

Rin took the closest room, Ryuji the room next to his. Yukio took the one in the middle of the room, Shima on his right and Izumo to his left. Shiemi was next to Izumo while Miwa had to room opposite of Rin. All the rooms were the same. White carpet flooring and walls. A basic bed with white comforters and pillows. Wood desk that already had books, all school books, on it and a black Hp computer. White dresser and a white lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. All in all, it looked bland and white.

Rin feel onto the bed, already seeing his luggage in the corner of the room, which was surprising since he was told to pick a room. What if he picked a different room?

He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. This was his new life. This was going to take some getting used to. But he had time. He had his entire life ahead of him now. A small smile grew on his face at that thought. He had a life now.

* * *

><p><strong>The long awaited sequel to New Beginning is here at last. The story of what happened after it. If you read this and are confused, then you have not read the story before this and need to!<strong>

**...maybe not, but it would still be nice if you did.**

**I am only doing this once so pay attention. DISCLAIMER! - I own nothing. Besides the plot and any OCs that I think are necessary for plot development. Anyone who thinks I own KHR or AoE is, sorry for seeming mean, stupid.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you review, favorite, follow and all that jazz.**


End file.
